1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for setting conditions for a finishing process in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as represented by a multifunctional peripheral, an image forming apparatus having various functions such as a facsimile, a printer, a scanner and the like has been developed.
Furthermore, the image forming apparatus is provided with functions relating to various finishing processes such as a printing mode that a plurality of (N) images are combined and synthesized over a recording paper (hereinafter, abbreviated as “N in 1”); a stapling process (hereinafter, abbreviated sometimes also as “stapling”); and a punching process (hereinafter, abbreviated sometimes also as “punching”).
However, although user's request is more satisfied as the various functions are provided, operations become more complicated due to the increased functions.
In order to facilitate selection of functions by the user, a technology for displaying selectable functions as icons on an operational panel of the image forming apparatus and displaying a finished image of a printed material according to the selected function is disclosed (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-78726).
However, in the technology of the Patent Document 1, although selection of the functions is easy, only a predetermined setting can be selected as to processing conditions, and for example, as to the processing conditions such as a stapling position and a punching position, the user is not able to specify a desired position to customize.
In addition, in the technology of the Patent Document 1, even when utilizing an N in 1 function, the user is not able to freely set positions of images on a recording paper, nor set a rate of sizes of images with respect to the recording paper.